A Breezy Day with Barney (in BarneyinHomer's Dreams)
A Breezy Day with Barney is the eighth video of the Barney and the Backyard Gang video series. It first aired in January 1, 1991. Plot Barney and the Backyard Gang have a lot of fun of breezy thoughout the day! Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Tina (Jessica Hinojosa) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Derek (Rickety Carter) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Buster Songs # Barney Theme Song # The Having Fun Song # Mister Sun # The Wind Song # Jingle at the Window # My Kite # Ring Around the Rosie # The Exercise Song # The Airplane Song # Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay # # # # # # # # # # I Love You Trivia * Barney has his Season 1 voice and 1991 costume. * This video marked: ** The last video to have the Kids Eductainment logo. ** The first video to have a chubbier Barney, as well as the Season 1 Barney costume. The Barney costume gets updated: *** It is now made out of Antron fleece. *** The mouth mechanism is rare here, almost not present. *** Unlike the previous two suits, Barney has no tongue. *** The pupils are also smaller. *** Barney's stomach has no foam base near the bottom. *** His 8 green spots (3 large green spots and ) on his back got more lighter. *** His tail gets a little shorter. *** His feet are given a redesign. ** The first use of the 1991-1992 arrangement of I Love You. It was similar to the "Let's Be Healthy" version, except that some Proteus 2 instruments are added. ** The first time time David Joyner served as Barney's costume preformer ** The fourth time we see Barney magically turn back into a doll. * After the Barney Theme Song, when the kids arrive at the Backyard Gang, the music is a combination of the opening bit from Rock with Barney and the opening bit from Hop to It. * Before Barney comes to life, the kids count backwards from 10 to 1. * During a scene of the kids counting backyards from 10 to 1, the music from "Having Tens of Fun!" (when Barney, Mr. Tenagain and the kids ) is used. * The magic sparkles that Barney comes to life * When the kids say "SURPRISE!!!", Michael * When Barney says "Hi, everybody!", after he came to life, the sound was taken from "Playing it Safe". * When the kids say "BARNEY!!!", after he came to life, Michael's "BARNEY!!!" is taken from "My Family's Just Right for Me!", Amy's "BARNEY!!!" is taken from "A Day at the Beach (1988 video)", except it was , Tina's "BARNEY!!!" is taken from "Rock with Barney (1991)", Luci's "BARNEY!!!" is taken from "Campfire Sing-Along", Derek's "BARNEY!!!" is taken from "The Exercise Circus! (1993)" and Adam's "BARNEY!!!" is taken from "Rock with Barney (1991)". * When the kids say "Hi, Barney!", after he came to life, the sound clip is taken from "The Exercise Circus! (1993)". * During a scene of Barney greeting the Backyard Gang and the Backyard gang hugging him, the music from "Going Places!" (when Barney comes to life and the kids hugged him) is used. * Although this video was released in 1991, the end credit's copyright say 1990, which means this video is produced that year. Also, the back cover says it was made in that year. *Production and filming took place in late November 1990. Quotes Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", the kids go outside to see what the weather is) *Derek: (sniffs the air) Ahh, today's so great. It's a pretty sunny day! *Michael: Yes. And it's even more than that. *Tina: I know, we can play pretend! *Derek: Good idea. *Michael: So what are we waiting for? Let's go! *(they run off to get things from their clubhouse) *Derek: Look, I got Barney! *Amy: Michael and I got a parachute! *Tina: Luci and I got some jingling things. *Jeffery: And I got a airplane! *Michael: Now we all got our things we needed. We need to start playing. Are we ready to play? *All (except Michael): Yeah. *(they realize something) *Amy: Well, we can play with someone we know. *Michael: Who? *All: Barney. *Michael: Oh, right. In fact, we have a very special Barney surprise for us! *Amy: Correct. So, how would he come? *Michael: We need to count backwards from 10 to 1. (to the viewers) *All: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! *(Barney comes to life) *Kids: SURPRISE!!! *Barney: Hi, everybody! *Kids: BARNEY!!! Hi Barney! *Barney: Guess what? *Michael: What, Barney? *Barney: I'm not skinner anymore, because I am chubbier. Thanks to a great surgery. The way I won't feel the pain is that it will go away for a few months.